1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, the invention relates to a training aid used by golf players to learn and/or improve golf playing techniques including swinging a golf club.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Golfers have long trained with the implements of their sport to learn the game. The wooden clubs of the early 1900's have been improved by stronger and lighter parts made of metals and more recently composites. But, improvements in golf clubs have not led to similar improvements in aids and methods for training new golfers. Rather, developing effective aids and methods for training golfers has not been focused on by the industry.